


We Fell In Love In October

by Justsomeone555



Series: Avatar short stories [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: Suki always walked Katara home, no matter the weather, no matter how angry they were. She always walked her home.
Relationships: Katara/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar short stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	We Fell In Love In October

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that the Katara/Sokka relationship tag is AHEAD of Katara/Suki is actually so disgusting and terrible. How tf can people even ship that stuff.

Suki always walked Katara home. No matter the weather, or how angry they were at each other, she always walked her home. 

It had started when Sokka took up an after school internship program that Zuko pulled some strings for him to get. It eliminated Kataras ability to just hitch a ride from her brother to get back home, which wasn't really a huge deal. Katara was more than capable of being able to walk a mile or so back home. 

That was until Jet, her creepy ex boyfriend started following a bit too close to her. Thats when Katara approached Suki and asked her to walk her home. The two of them were already pretty good friends then, if you count waving to each other whenever they pass in the halls friends anyways. 

Of course Suki said she would go, she was Suki after all. It was the beginning of the year anyways so the weather wasn't unbearable. Even if her group home was in the opposite direction of Sokka and Kataras house, she felt like it was her duty. 

She found that she liked more things than she hated about Katara. Actually, she didn't exactly _hate_ anything about Katara. She had this natural beauty and seemingly effortless hair, not to mention her big blue eyes thats Suki could probably stare at forever. 

And her _smiles,_ the lips that framed them, her laugh. They were all reasons that Suki ultimately decide that she would walk Katara home everyday. That, and the fact that she lived near very creepy old men that would watch all these girls walk home from school, it made them both uneasy. 

As the year went on though, and the weather became more windy and cold Katara found herself making sure Suki knew that she didn't _have_ to accompany her on this walk. Suki always refused though, with a soft smile and the wave of her hand. 

One night when it was particularly windy, it was the seventh of October as she remembered. It was hard to even walk down the block with the wind blowing against them. Upon getting to the house, Katara grabbed Suki's hand and gently pulled her "Stay the night, it'll be easier than walking back home." 

That was the first time she stayed at the house. 

They made cookies that night, Suki even insisted in sleeping in the same bed. Not that Katara went out of her way to refuse. All she did was blush and shrug. "You know, I never really had a girl friend." Katara had muttered, her leg was draped across Suki's. 

"You're into girls?" Suki turned her head quickly to see a rather shocked Katara. "I-uh-I meant friends that are girls. Not _girlfriend_ as in-you know? I'm sorry." 

Suki parted her lips and nodded quickly. "No, dont apologize its my bad. I just misunderstood." Katara moved her leg off of Suki's with haste. 

"I mean I never had one of those either." She chuckled to clear the air between them. "I dont even know if I'd be into girls." Suki shifted to the side, and supported her now raised head with her hand. Katara also turned to get a better look at Suki. 

"Well, have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?" A deep blush came onto her face, her blue eyes started to go to Suki's lips. She wouldn't _mind_ kissing her, but maybe she just couldn't differentiate platonic and romantic? She had never been this close to a girl. 

Katara fell back onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Let's just go to bed." Her voice was just above a whisper. 

The next day when they passed by each other in the halls, Katara sped past and pretended not to see Suki wave. Last night was still fresh in her mind. Katara didn't know how she felt about Suki anymore, I mean she made her laugh, and blush. Sometimes when she walks ahead of her Katara couldn't help but have her eyes linger. 

Which did _not_ mean she liked girls-or had a crush on Suki! Just because thinking about kissing her every now and again, and the fact her stomach turned a bit when she saw Suki laughing along with that guy in her class that always asked for the math answers meant nothing. 

Unless, of course, they did mean something. It was so much easier to just ignore that, though. 

That day after school, even though Katara did everything in her power to pretend that Suki never existed. Suki jogged up next to her and smiled, insisting again that she'd walk her home. 

"You really don't have to." Katara grumbled, because seriously _she didn't have to._ But Suki shrugged "I know." With that tone in her voice that made Kataras heart flutter just a little bit, barely noticeable if she shoves it down far enough. 

"I had a fun time with you last night, we should hang out again." Kataras head perked up a bit, how was Suki not a little uncomfortable about what happened? How was she so sure? 

"I-uh-yeah, I had a good time too." She wasn't lying, but Katara was sure she'd have an even better time if all day during class she wasn't thinking about how close they were last night, how comfortable they were. How maybe if she leaned in a bit...

They walked in silence for the rest of the time, with a few comments here and there. "Where do you want to go?" Katara was _so close_ to being inside the comfort of her own home, her hand was on the door knob when Suki asked. 

"Theres that new bowling alley, Sokka went with Zuko he said it was pretty fun." She opened the door, so so close. 

"Great! Its a date." 

_what_

Katara turned on her heel, she was inside the house but the door was still wide open. Suki was out of ear shot, now speed walking down the street and towards her group home. 

_its a date?_

That was definitely something to think about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys be interested in a part 2?


End file.
